


Sing Your Praises

by lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Father Dean takes advantage of the young choirboy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Your Praises

It's a game, sort of.

Castiel, now promoted to solos, shows off his pipes while Dean watches from the side and nods approvingly. Afterward, Castiel stands in Dean's shadow, head lowered demurely while Dean accepts the congregation's admiration.

The stakes are no laughing matter, of course. Dean knows very well what'll happen if he's found out, but he won't. He's careful, _so_ careful, and the only other person who knows is Castiel, and the boy won't talk.

Because Castiel knows that if he talks, it'll stop.

So Dean watches calmly as Castiel smiles when praised for the gift he's been given. Many have said that he has the voice of an angel, but no one but Dean knows just how heavenly (_sinful_) that voice can be when given the right motivation.

"You must be so pleased, Father," a particularly impressed matron says. She reaches out to ruffle Castiel's hair, causing the boy to blush and shift back, which anyone would interpret the movement as a reflex except that it brings his ass in direct contact with Dean's groin. Briefly, of course, so that no one will suspect.

Dean rests his hands on Castiel's shoulders, squeezing gently. "Yeah, the kid's really something."

Castiel glances up at him, blue eyes so bright that Dean can only meet them briefly before he has to look away.

Dean will bet anything that Castiel's been hard since the opening verse.

He's right, of course. The moment the church is cleared, Castiel's parents gone home with the promise that Dean will send their son back after he's helped clean up (_"such a good boy..."_), Dean retreats to his office and only just manages to lock the door when Castiel suddenly presses him against the wall, standing on tiptoes to mouth his chin.

"Father..." Castiel moans softly, body still bony and soft when Dean wraps his arms around him. He gasps when Dean sneaks a hand under the choirboy robes to find the erection he knows is there, palming it posessively like the prize it is.

"What did we discuss about patience?" Dean asks, but he's lifting Castiel up -- so easy, since he barely weighs anything -- and arranging him in a pretty picture on his desk.

"I have been patient, Father," Castiel says petulantly, lifting his hips when Dean's hands dive under his robes to paw at skin. "All day, Father, surely you--"

Dean kisses him, smiling at the way Castiel's mouth opens eagerly, tongue darting out to meet his.

These are the noises that Castiel was meant to make. The hisses and gasps and moans -- each one more beautiful than the one before it until Castiel is clawing at Dean's shoulders, begging wordlessly for relief. Dean undoes Castiel's pants by feel alone, pulling them down and off before dragging his fingers into the heated space between Castiel's thighs.

Dean draws back to admire the view. Castiel's mouth is red and trembling, though he smiles when he sees the appreciative look Dean is giving him. At a touch, Castiel's legs slide open, Dean's hands pushing them apart and up until the boy's knees are practically pressed to his chest.

"I apologize, my son." Dean inhales sharply at the sight of Castiel's skin -- all of it pale except the swollen curve of his cock and the swollen pink of his hole where it's stretched open around a plug. "You are indeed much more patient than I expected."

"I put it in this morning," Castiel says. "You didn't think I would, did you?"

"You always surprise me," Dean admits. He is shaken at the thought of Castiel listening to the sermon and singing with the choir, all the while having that inside him and thinking about what Father Dean had promised to do after. "Such a good boy."

Castiel outright breams at this praise, though earlier he'd done little more than nod and smile vaguely. Dean's words actually _mean_ something to him, so it's only fair that Dean gives him what he wants.

Dean pulls the plug out, illiciting a soft whimper from the boy. Castiel is loose and wet, lube trickling out the opening. Dean can see the muscle clench eagerly, hungry to be filled again, so he's opening his pants just enough to pull out his cock and press the head inside.

Castiel yelps when Dean reverses direction, the head catching the tight muscle in a tease before he plunges in deep. There's no need for further prep because Castiel's _beyond_ ready, gasping with pleasure as his hips jerk up to meet every thrust inside.

They are quite a sight, boy sprawled open on the desk and man pressing down on him, the white of Castiel's choir outfit a contrast with the dark of Dean's robes. Anyone would think that Dean's the aggressor, but they don't know how Castiel's ass is squeezing around Dean's cock possessively, the sweet young hole causing spikes of pleasure where Dean's cock drags against it.

Castiel wants to be filled so badly he pushes Dean's hands away when he makes a grab for his cock. Dean is happy to oblige, fucking as deep and as hard as he can while Castiel whines and spreads his legs obscenely wide. His strong hips snap brutally against Castiel's young ones, so it's all the boy can do to hold on.

The only time that Dean pauses is when Castiel's eyes fly open and he screams through his orgasm, inner muscles clenching in tight as they squeeze their pleasure from Dean's cock. It's all Dean can do to wait while Castiel comes around his cock.

"Good boy," Dean murmurs one last time before he's fucking him again, large calloused hands keeping the boy's delicate hips in place while he pounds him. Dean comes with a growl, shooting his load inside Castiel's young body while the boy grins up at him.

Castiel is still grinning when Dean pulls out, trailing drops of come on Castiel's skin. The sight is so delectable that Dean has to push two fingers back inside, rubbing the wetness against to Castiel's inner walls while the boy sighs.

"Good enough?" Dean asks while stroking his insides.

"Amen," Castiel replies.


End file.
